The One Night Stand:Na'vi Style
by Sup3rPanda5
Summary: Jake goes to a party with Na'vi teens... Teens in any world drink... he and Tsu'tey end up having a 1nite stand... What happens when they realize that they'd mated? MalexMale,Swearing. SORRY GUYS! IT'S UP FOR ADOPTION! message me first tho DISCONTINUED!
1. Boredom

The One Night Stand (Na'vi Style)

Rating - M (Yeah, I know… you _so hate _that part)

Pairing - Jake/Tsu'tey

AVATARP.O.V. - Jake's

Genre - Romance

Summary- Jake and Tsu'tey… go to party…play truth or dare…get really drunk…end up having sex… which means. O_O uh-oh. 

Disclaimer : I do not own AVATAR. I do own this story!

* * *

Okay, well Jake is already part of the Omaticaya & he did NOT mate with Neytiri that night under the tree of voices. Another thing is they fought off the jar-head clan, all that happy-ness chose the people to stay blah blah blah…. KEEP READING…. And the Na'vi have found a new home tree. Tsu'tey is still alive.(The reason I wrote this as part of the story line is because people never read author's note's or that's at least my conclusion. -_- no one's reading this….)

Inspired by:

_~The cure for boredom is curiosity. There is no cure for curiosity.~_

_~By- Ellen Parr_

A-V-A-T-A-R

I'm lying on the ground, plucking one blade of grass, looking really bored which in fact I am. Since things had calmed down over the last few what might have been months the tribe had gotten in order, the Omaticaya had found a new home tree & the wives had caught up with their work since they had to make new hammocks for the tribe and still do their daily tasks. Which means only one… thing I'm bored!

Neytiri resumed her learning as Tsahik which leaves me with nothing to do while she's with Mo'at learning, like right now.

Surprisingly she complains a lot about it… though she might have gotten that from me during the Na'vi training.

For example when I couldn't ride Pa'li, and kept falling off, well she tried to make a healing medley and ended up making poison, though she eventually got it right… after the moon rose into the sky.

Lying back on the ground I thought about how old Neytiri might be, since the Na'vi don't really keep track of that stuff; Grace said she'd taught at the school about six-seven years ago so that would mean that Neytiri, Tsu'tey, & the students that attended the school were 9-10 years old so now they're around 16-17 years old.

I snorted no wonder they're all teens, with all the mature acting they don't get the freedom as much as teens do on Earth, though I'll think of something for them to let them be the teens they should be or something close to it.

Wait! My eyes widen at the realization, '_I'm a teen! Oh god… as if once wasn't bad enough! AHHH! Come on! Going once threw all the love goo-y feeling in Jr. High then all the hormonal changes, no to mention the physical ones, and…' _I stopped and waited a minute and remembered all the high school… after school…. Late at night…. _activities_. '_Great the one place in the universe that forces you to keep your virginity because the person you fuck is your mate, and I'm stuck there! PERFECT!'_I groaned.

I continue plucking the piece of grass.

A-V-A-T-A-R

Neytiri walked over, with a questioning and an exhausted voice "What in the world are you doing?" I look up at her and chuckle " Plucking grass, lying on the ground, doing nothing, thinking, breathing, living. You?" Neytiri giggled at my comment. "Well I'm tired. Though Mother told me I'm finally able to read signs of Eywa and all that. So tonight my friends and I are having a small celebration."

I stood up and gave Neytiri a hug.

"Congrats. You worked so hard, I can't believe it. Well of course I knew you were going to do it, but …" I shut my mouth. Neytiri laughed

"Thank you. See you after dinner. I'll come get you."

she walked off. Leaving me alone. Again.

Pff… What a life…

Inspired by:

_~The cure for boredom is curiosity. There is no cure for curiosity. __~By- Ellen Parr_


	2. Truth or Dare?

A-V-A-T-A-R

Inspired by:

_~Live For Today...Plan For Tomorrow...Party Tonight!~_

The rest of the day went on with what I would say… dull, lame, unexciting, whatever word you could think of that is a synonym to boring.

After dinner I was walking around home tree. Strolling towards the jungle of Pandora I hear rustling in the bushes, but ignore it and continue walking.

"Jake" I heard my name, looking over my shoulder I see Neytiri signaling me to come over to her while she's hiding behind a bush. I walk over to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on" she started running and I just followed.

Running I noticed similar features to the jungle in which the part of the jungle near the old home tree was.

" It's near the old home tree, which isn't that far from the new one."

I chuckled at Neytiri's funny ability to sometimes know what I'm thinking and say the exact same thing with me saying nothing.

I walk up to a tree about a very much smaller version of home tree, but could easily house about 25 Na'vi. Neytiri looked at me and spoke.

"This was where me, Tsu'tey, Ninat, Peyral, Kyuna, Hukato, Beyda'amo, & Marali use to come to talk or celebrate small things like be coming a warrior and stuff."

I looked at the tree technically it looked like it was at least 60 feet tall. We climbed the tree up to the humongous center of the tree where it would be the meeting place of the tree.

I looked at the different Na'vi around me. Each one laughing or talking with one another enjoying each other's presence.

When Neytiri came up she was greeted with hugs and congrats. I walked over to the corner feeling quite awkward since I hardly knew anyone on a _firend_-ish level.

Soon Neytiri went to talk to Marali, Kyuna, Ninat, and Peyral. While the guys talked on the other side of the room. Tsu'tey came up to me with two warriors, that no offense, kinda scared me.

"This is Toruk Makto. I see you Jake… Jake this is Hukato & this is Beyda'amo." I look at Tsu'tey with a smile on my face that looks strained, probably because of the warriors that look like their about to hurt me yet they have warm smiles on their faces.

" I see you as well Tsu'tey."

The one who seemed to have numerous scars stepped up. "I see you. I am Hukato."

"I see you. My name is Jake."

Hukato smiled. He seemed to observe my appearance, as I forgot I still had human DNA which gave me different features, yet I didn't really mind since I was doing exactly the same thing to him. Then the, no offense, the scarier looking dude walks up to me. I felt as if I have just swallowed my heart and I sank to the pit of my stomach from fear.

"I see you Toruk Makto. I am Beyda'amo." I respond trying to hide my nervousness.

"I see you Beyda'amo."

We once we broke the ice I was more relaxed, Hukato and I started a conversation on how Hukato got his scars. Which turns out he rides a Thantor, which amazed me, he told that those scars are the memories of his rides. I started telling him of how I ran from one when I came to the jungle for the first time.

Soon all 4 of us were talking.

"Marali's pregnant. Thank Eywa she isn't getting hormonal yet, because if she does the entire village, including the Olo'eyctan & Tsahik, will be hiding with the banshees'." Tsu'tey chuckled at Beyda'amo's comment. I looked over to the women and eliminated Ninat, Peyral, & Neytiri. Leaving me with the two other women. Tsu'tey who leaned over and whispered "she's the one with brown armor. She has weapons on her belt and shoulder blade armor on her left shoulder." I smile, she looks older than most of the girls, probably is. She looks strong and courageous, though that seems to be a unique quality among the female warriors here.

"So Jake. Back on your home planet what did you do at celebrations, any fun games?" Hukato asked.

I thought about it " umm… well the one that was most popular was probably Truth or Dare. Some one asks you Truth or Dare, you pick if you choose truth they ask you a question you have to tell the truth, you pick dare you have to do something the other person says like jump out of the tree, you have to or you tend to either get punched by the entire group …"

The guys had the looks as if they were planning already. Then Hukato jumped over to the females, and just as quick as when the guys thought of ideas the girls quickly decided to play the game. So all of us sat in a circle. I sat next to Tsu'tey & Neytiri. Next to Neytiri was Ninat, Peyral, Kyuna, then Marali. Next to Marali sat Beyda'amo & then Hukato.

Neytiri started " All right Ninat Truth or Dare?"

She seemed to think about it. "Truth"

Neytiri pondered on her question. "What is the most embarrassing thing you've done?"

Ninat made a "OMG why did she have to ask that' face " well… I was only a child only starting Na'vi school. I went to pee and was singing. The teacher asked if I was okay. How mortifying!"

By the time she finished everyone was laughing really hard. Neytiri had tears in her eyes. While I was laughing so hard it felt painful.

Peyral stopped laughing slightly to get some words in. "I know you're my best friend Ninat, but this…is to funny."

After calming down Ninat asked "Okay now that everyone got that out of their systems… Hmmm… Hukato Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he said confidently.

"I dare you to give a piggyback ride to the person on your right around the room space." Hukato looked to his right to find Tsu'tey sitting next to him. They get up and Hukato starts the journey around the room. "Wow Tsu'tey, your light." Hukato says. I watched as the walked around the room. It was very true that Tsu'tey was light, even though he's the next Olo'eyctan he still has a more feminine built.

Tsu'tey rolled his eyesat the statement. Once back in the circle the game continued.

Once the dare was over Hukato asked "alright… Marali truth or dare?"

She answered "Truth".

I looked to Hukato. "What's your favorite thing about the opposite sex?" Everyone looked at Marali and waited for her truthful answer. Surprisingly she wasn't even embarrassed like a lot of us would have been, she smirked.

"The pleasure, and... hmmm... sex." the girls were giggling, and the guys had wide eyes, including me.

"Kyuna, Truth or Dare?" I looked at the girl who looked probably only 14-15 years old and the youngest out of all of us. She looked free spirited, but still like a tomb boy/girly girl.

"dare" with an anticipating smile on her face.

"I dare you to Go outside and run around. While running, scream "My mate has run away, please help"."

She climbed down the tree and cleared her throat. The rest of us were sitting up from the tree looking down to see Kyuna.

"HELP! My Mate has run away!" She ran around screaming that at the top of her lungs, while waving her arms in the air. She even yelled in Na'vi.

Once she finished she climbed back up the tree and bowed. I chuckled these guys (which means the chicks to.) are prodigies at this game.

Sitting back down Kyuna asked.

"Tsu'tey you've hardly spoken tonight. Truth or Dare?"

Tsu'tey looked at Kyuna. "Truth"

"Okay Tsu'tey… have you ever thought of being in a relationship with a boy?" Everyone looked at him with anticipating 'tey opened and closed his mouth a few times, but didn't know what to say "...maybe..." Everyone took that as the final answer and continued on like it was no big deal, and so did I. After that I seemed to be really bored, as well as a few others.

"Do we have any Tok'ai? " Peyral asked Neytiri.(in Hungarian my grandma told me Tokai is a good wine in Hungary so forgive me if I spelled it wrong cause I'm not Hungarian I was just assuming how to spell it and changing a few letters to make it a Na'vi alcoholic drink. ;p

Neytiri smiled and nodded.

She went to the corner and poured everyone an amount of red-ish liquid and handed it to me. I tasted it, to my surprise it was like grapefruit tequila. I didn't even want to ask and sound stupid about where she got it and how she made it, just as how I didn't want to make an idiot out of my self when I wanted to ask what Tok'ai was.

(Alright I drank grapefruit tequila under age, whatcha gonna do shoot me? I drank it at a wedding reception, give me a break.)

After more talking and drinking tequila, everyone of us at least a bit Tipsy, so Marali & Beyda'amo started heading back to their tribe along with Hukato & Kyuna. I looked up to see the moon, as it was my only clock, to see it was about a quarter after it passed the center of the sky. (It's about three a.m.) I felt tired, looking over to see Tsu'tey asking Neytiri if she was heading back yet, she told him to go ahead because she'd get back with Ninat and Peyral. I told Neytiri and she said.

"Thanks for coming Jake. I hope you had fun." "I did. Thanks for inviting me. See ya tomorrow." I responded. I climbed out of the tree. To find that my head was spinning. Yet I started to walk the way towards home tree.

_~Live For Today...Plan For Tomorrow...Party Tonight!~_

_

* * *

___

-Hey Guys Thx's 4 reading. I Love all who reviewed (And they also got cookies ;p)

Any who I started this series I hope you's love it. If not (raises fist triumphaly in the air) bring on the hate mail! Yeah so if you have any recommendations tell me in the reviews.


	3. One Night Stand

Thx if you read.

Thx's if you review, you got a hug.

Inspired by:

_~I'm always looking for meaningful one-night stands.~_

-_Dudley Moore _

With my head in a whirl I continue to walk, to see Tsu'tey walking ahead of me.

I stride up to him, and continue walking normally to his left.

"Hey" I greeted him.

He looks over to see me, with not the best mood in the world. "Hi."

What's up with him. God… So as I continue walking I think a little…

Teens-

Earth Pandora

1. There's the cheerleaders - Neytiri, Ninat, & Peyral(Except without attitude)

(popular girls)

2. Football player/ jock - Tsu'tey & his friends.

(-_-) (with the same attitude for Tsu'tey (only towards Jake) & the rest of the guys are nice)

3. The tomboy (that's tom-girl) - Kyuna

4. The nice/adventurous guy - Hukato

5. The couple who's steady - Beyda'amo & Marali (except that's a little more…)

"Your really quite. Usually you already said something stupid." I look over to him. And say, "well you are, too. You haven't insulted me all night. Why?" he rolled his eyes. Now I was interested more in the conversation, and pushed the side effects of the alcohol in my blood stream, and got in front of him blocking his path.

He shoot me a glare. "Why?" I ask with a stern voice, trying my best at least. He looked at me as if he was about to say something. Then we heard a twig snap.

I looked over behind me to find a thanator hovering near us, eyeing us for a mid-night snack. I whimper, no matter how much times I encounter the beast it always tried to eat me. I leaned over and whispered,

"Run." I pushed him away, towards the left. He runs infront while I follow, not far behind.

This does seem to familiar. (Remember it was the first time Jake's first time in the jungle and was running from the Thanator.) I run, just like then, to get away. I stop at the waterfall. I have the 'you got to be kidding, again!' look on my face. Tsu'tey looks at me and gestures his hand to jump. "Why not you?" I say in an annoyed voice. I see the thanator behind us and push him, saying...

"Ladies first."

Not far behind I jump after him. We fall down to the water below, screaming our lungs out.

We hit the water, crashing beneath the surface. We break the surface of the water, I gasp for the air. We both pant from the lack of oxygen, swimming to the shore we stick close. Once near shallow water we stand up, and start walking playfully bum pinging into the other, and lost our footing falling on the shore.

I landed on top of him. Neither of us moved, our breathing became softer, the alcohol effecting us both.

Slowly I moved my lips onto his. I didn't know what came over me, probably the being drunk part. Though he didn't push me away. The man who I argue with on a daily basis was locking lips with me, weird part is... he's enjoying it, just as much as i am.

We move our lips, I deepen the kiss by wrapping my arms around his hips and he wrapped his on my neck. I got off him, pulling him up as well not to break the kiss, and pulled him onto my lap. I broke the kiss, while he was panting for air, I trailed kisses down his neck and collar bone. He let out a shaky breath as my hands roamed his body.

I chuckled, as I kissed Tsu'tey near the ear "you want this, don't you?" A moan escaped his lips as my hand caresses his thigh. "I'll take that as a yes.".

I look at him with a small grin, while he couldn't help but smile. I smiled into the kiss as well. I could taste the alcohol we both drank in our breath. I soon added tounge, exploring Tsu'tey's mouth. Fighting for dominance; i won.

My hands gently took off his lion cloth I saw him blush, as he moaned out my name. He fell back onto the ground, as I stroked his 11 inch length, from the intense pleasure. I had no worry in the world, not what will Neytiri say or what consequences might we have for doing this, except what was going on right here and what will in moments to come.

Moments of stroking, moaning, and ahhh!'s later I felt the younger Na'vi's cock throbbing. I just watched and smirked at the scene beneath me & grew hard, knowing I brought him pleasure. He came right into my hand, he looked at me breathless trying to catch his breath.

I leaned down and planted his lips on mine. How sweet it felt. I kneeled between his legs, and kicked off my lion cloth. Tsu'tey sat up and smirked looking at me with desire and ran my hands down my abs, and down my hard cock. I couldn't help but let out a moan and looked at him lustfully, and with desire.

I pulled him onto my lap, with his legs wrapped on my waist. We laughed softly, after we stopped it was silent. Tsu'tey took his Tsahaylu, as did I and we connected them.

I felt a pang of memories hit me, then ones I what was going to happen. I opened my eyes knowing what Eywa had shown might be worth something. I had a delighted look on my face, as did he.

I nodded and slowly pushed my 13inch cock into him, doing his best not trying to hurt him. he bit down on my shoulder from screaming, from the pain that showed in the tears the were in his eyes. I tried my best not to loose control & get away with my own pleasure and forget he's the one in pain; but the thing that drove me insane was he was so fucking hot, & not to mention so tight. After I felt him relax, as I let me get use to the feeling. I pulled out of him, however this time I wnet a little faster and harder, slamming and hitting him in that spot which made him forget about the pain and moan in pleasure.

Going faster and faster, Tsu'tey couldn't shut his mouth from moaning my name. Though while he did that I also enjoyed running his hands up and down his curves, slamming into that spot every time, kissing him passionately, caressing every part of his body.

We yelled, whispered, and moaned, each other's names… soon Tsu'tey came. When I came deep inside him, I saw stars. He fell onto me and rested his head on my chest.

"I see you, Tsu'tey." I say. My hands wrapping around his waist, while kissing his forehead.

"I see you, too. Jake." I smile, as well does he.

"Goodnight" I say in a loving voice.

"Goodnight" He whispers, as I fall asleep.

A-V-A-T-A-R

That night I dreamt of out future together.

Eywa showed my signs of my future. One the sight of Tsu'tey and me next to him and talking to Mo'at and Neytiri, another of Tsu'tey crying, more and more but each one as if only a photo of us and nothing more.

The last was only a child's laughter, before I fell into deep sleep.

Inspired by:

_~I'm always looking for meaningful one-night stands.~_

-_Dudley Moore_


	4. What did we do?

I woke up with the most painful head-ache, and fluttering my eyes to the bright morning sun. I buried my throbbing skull into the ground.. God, or Eywa, hangovers are bitches.

I hear a whimper & feel something snuggling closer, not really caring about anything that might have happened. I heard a groaning. I look down to see who I… yeah. My eyes widen when I see Tsu'tey, in surprise looking at back at me. My mouth gapping, though he wasn't any different staring at me with eyes filled with anger mixed with worry.

"Jake! …" breaking the silence.

He blush and quickly gets his lion cloth back on, which un-luckily was on the other side of where we were sleep. I aswell get dressed.

Turning around to find Tsu'tey already dressed and sitting on the ground with his knees up to his chest. I stood with my arms crossed and watched him, trying to sort everything trough in my head. I could tell he's confused, worried, and a bunch of other stuff because… I feel the same exact way.

"What happened? How did it happen? Better yet WHY did it happen?" he spoke in a frustrated voice. While I shrugged and said.

"at the party everyone was drunk. We were to… I remember leaving and seeing you, so I caught up we said some things, which I don't even remember…then, a thanator chased us I think we jumped and that's all I remember… you?" he shook his head.

I think for a moment and speak quietly. "we mated didn't we?" Tsu'tey looked at me and nodded. I can't believe it.

"I can't believe this!" Tsu'tey exclaimed. I look at the ground and sigh. On earth one night stands are no big deal, unless you lost your virginity. On this planet… your mated for life! You know what that's what earth people need, boy would they be unhappy, HA!

I snap back into reality, and say hopefully. "Maybe, they won't notice…" He looked at me like I just said the most stupid thing in the world, which I might have. "Uh-hello. Jake, let me tell you something. When two Na'vi mate, the patterns on their skin are the same." I growl from the frustration.

"What now? What are we going tell Neytiri." Tsu'tey looked at me with wide eyes and said "oh no! What am I going to tell her… _'Neytiri… uh yeah I got drunk last night and mated with one of your best friends.'_?…. wait- what am I going to tell Mo'at! Or worse the tribe." I had a look of panic on my face. Though I look to find Tsu'tey with a sad look, turning away from me.

I shook my head as I sat next to him. he laid his head on my shoulder, both thinking of what to do now.

A-V-A-T-A-R

We're walking back, and the only thing you could hear was… actually nothing. It's silent. Except our steps and the snapping things under our feet. I saw the forest coming to a bright sunny opening, which meant Home tree wasn't that far.(okay the new home tree is just going to be called…home tree.).

"alright try not to say anything stupid." I rolled my eyes. As we walked towards the tribe, we snuck over to where we would be less likely to be seen.

I followed him up the tree, up the thick vines that spiraled in the tree. We walked over to Mo'at, who was talking to Neytiri. " I see you Tsahik & Neytiri." Tsu'tey greeted, I just smiled feeling really awkward, "I see you as well Tsu'tey, Jake." she spoke acknowledging us.

Neytiri nodded her head, with a smile. I looked back at Mo'at to hear her ask, "Is something wrong?" I didn't know which one of us she might have noticed, but I know for sure I had a look of worry on my face.

"Uhhh…" was the only thing I said when I stuttered, as Tsu'tey stood with an uneasy look.

"Jake… have you mated with Tsu'tey?" Neytiri asked out of no where. Now for sure I have a look of distress on my face. I turn to look at the Na'vi next to me.

"is this true Tsu'tey?" Mo'at asked in a surprised voice. The only response he gave was a nod. I lowered my head and asked, with fear in my voice. "Are you mad Neytiri?" Neytiri smiled and shook her head.

With a sympathetic giggle she said "No Jake. I'm not mad."

A-V-A-T-A-R

We got what I think is the excuse for _the talk_ from Mo'at. She also told Tsu'tey about being Olo'eyctan, and how he will still become the leader of the tribe.

The reason Neytiri kill me, was because she was in love with someone else, and had mated with a warrior from another tribe named Sa'ni. So Tsu'tey & her would take the place as leaders of the tribe.

Though there is a major problem. There is no way to 'undo' the mating of two Na'vi. At that I felt like hitting my head against the wall. This is just what happens on earth, except the chick gets knocked up. Great now I'm using sex analogies.

…

"Jake." Neytiri asks with a grin on her face, throwing her hand over my shoulder and walking me over to the other side of room.

" why didn't you tell me? How was it?" I looked at her with a look as if she went crazy.

"I don't even like him! It was your damn Tok'ai that got us so drunk and made us!" Neytiri rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"then again you never told me about Sa'ni." I said in a cocky voice. Neytiri smiled innocently, "well he's from the clan in the deep jungle. He's really cute, he's funny, and he rides a thanator, and…. I really like him." I roll my eyes and smile, at her behavior.

We start walking out towards the grassy part near home tree, and almost the beginning of the jungle. I sit down on the grass, while Neytiri on the rock next to me. We start taking about different things, such as Neytiri's Tsahik training or about the party.

Laughing about different things.

Though one thing that I kept trying to push back in my mind, kept coming back and just popping questions into my head.


End file.
